


LGBTQIA

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: #SPNDBCC [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SPNDBCC, Angst, Day 4, F/F, Happy Ending, Hugging, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, lgbtqia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Claire can't believe her eyes when she sees her dead love climb out of Jody's car. But then, how could she be here if she was dead?
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: #SPNDBCC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	LGBTQIA

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late with this again.
> 
> Written for the Supernatural Deserved Better Creation Challenge on tumblr by @foundfamily4eva
> 
> Prompt: LGBTQIA

_No. No, it’s not possible. It can’t be._

Still, Claire was racing away from the window where she had seen Jody pull into the driveway, and she went through the living room to the front door.

_Don’t hope don’t hope don’t hope_

She couldn’t hope. She _couldn’t_. Because if she did there would be no coming back from the darkness that had already broken her.

She _was_ broken. Having met a girl who made her realize who she was, and fallen in love with her, and only to watch that girl die in an unknown world? It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair! They hadn’t even been able to bring her body back, something that haunted Claire every night. And every night, Kaia’s hand went limp, and Claire was dragged away. Those dreams had her waking up sobbing, the pillows already wet. Sometimes she’d scream. Other times she’d remember the stab wound, and she’d wake up, only to have to run to the bathroom and hurl her guts up, Kaia’s blood and painfresh in her mind.

What Claire was now wasn’t anywhere close to normal. There was no normal with her. No normal after what had happened. But at least she had calmed. At least she didn’t try to hunt and fight and kill everything she could just to try and start gluing herself back together.

But that hair, that brown skin. There had been a person next to Jody in the car.

_Don’t be a dumbass. Hope’s overrated. It’s not her. It wouldn’t be. She’s fucking dead._

Still, eyes burning with tears, Claire went to the door and threw it open. Jody was getting out of her car, and from the passenger’s side…

Claire’s body didn’t know how to react with the force of the emotions she was slammed with. Her knees went weak, and yet somehow, she still ran, still stumbled towards her.

_Kaia Kaia Kaia_

Kaia had run to her as well, and Claire’s knees finally gave out. There were tears, sobbing, and they’d both ended up kneeling in the grass. They held each other.

Claire wanted to ask her how she was alive, ask her what had happened. But she could barely get words out.

Snot was running from her nose, and she accidentally rubbed it in Kaia’s thick, dark curls as she nuzzled her face into them, reveling in her the softness, in her smell.

“Oh my god!” Claire cried. “Oh… oh my god! Kaia! Kaia, is it really you? Is it? God!”

Kaia was still crying as she nodded against Claire’s body, answering, “It’s really me.”

Jody didn’t interrupt them. Claire even forgot that Jody existed for the moment. The only thing that mattered was the living, breathing, _real_ body of her love in her arms.

Kaia. Kaia Nieves.

Claire pulled away, their hair slightly tangled together. Both pairs of eyes were reddened and were already swelling. Tears and snot wet their faces. Kaia sniffled.

“I thought you were gone,” Claire told her. “I thought— I thought— _Fuck._ Kaia! You’re okay? You’re actually really fucking real?”

Kaia was nodding vigorously. “I was in the Bad Place. My body went into shock, and I nearly died, but somehow, I lived. I was stuck. I couldn’t get out. The other me… she helped me get out.”

“Is she…?”

“Her world was destroyed.” Kaia cupped Claire’s face in her hands, and she told her, “I thought about you every day, Claire. _Every day_. In—in my dreams, in the way that my heart kept beating…”

“You saw me? As in, you dreamwalked?”

“I don’t know. There was more than that too. I just thought about you and thought about you and you wouldn’t leave my head. I was... God, I was all alone.”

Claire held her, and pressed their foreheads together. “You’re not alone anymore.”

“Neither are you.”

A whimper left Claire as she tried not to start crying again.

“Kaia…” she said, her name a prayer on her lips. “Oh my god. Kaia, Kaia…”

“Claire.”

Their words jumbled together, desperate murmurs of their names becoming incoherent, and their lips drew closer and closer together. When they kissed, it was the most natural thing in the world. The most _real_ thing in the world. And Claire was glued back together, her grief flooding out of her with her tears.

This was her first love. Her only love.

Kaia was back with her.

_I’ll keep you safe,_ she promised, and god help anyone who made her break that promise.


End file.
